Our Happiness Is Around The Corner
by purplebass
Summary: Will Chuck and Blair have it all? My take on how Chuck and Blair escaped and got married after Bart fell off the rooftop.


SPOILER WARNING. If you don't follow spoilers you better stop reading here because you may be majorly spoiled about the last two episodes ever of this show, although a lot of what I wrote is based off my speculation.

All of this started from a twitter conversation I was having the other day. I've always loved speculating on this show although lately there wasn't anything major to speculate about, so I have decided to put it onto paper by writing this one shot.

I'm sure I could have developed some parts better, but I expect them to be like this on screen when these episodes I based – speculated – this one shot over, will be. I hope I didn't do a bad job and that you will like it. :)

...

Dark. Dark and quiet. No one had supposed they were there, hiding in the dimness of that unusual place such as the back of his loved limo.

She coughed once she felt a bad smell around her. "I'm sorry" she excused herself for no reason. "I couldn't help it."

"It's okay. As long as we don't shout, no one is going to think we are here." Chuck reassured her.

"I think the plan is working at least. What an amazing idea. Coming from Georgina Sparks, I feared we wouldn't be safe."

He laughed. "You must admit that her psycho skills may be of help sometimes."

"Are you trying to justify her? We both know there must be something she wants. That's probably why she helped."

"I think we'll eventually find out if we get out of this limo in one piece."

"If we _do_ get out of this vehicle safely."

Chuck sighed, he felt a little tense. "WE will get out safely, Blair. Everything is going to be fine."

Blair nodded but she was aware he could not see her. The trunk of his limo was completely black, obscure. They could not even see each other in the darkness, it was quietly claustrophobic in there. But she wasn't regretting her choice to be with him.

"Chuck" she called his name in the dark. Her voice sounded urgent and anxious.

"Is everything alright?" he wondered, putting a protective arm over her shoulder.

Blair heaved heavily and clutched her hands on her handbag. "I think we are - I think we are moving" she told him, letting him relax as he also perceived the limo in motion.

"I can hear the engine. We're definitely moving."

"I wonder where she told Arthur to take us."

"I have no idea" he said with a low voice, half in his own thoughts. "But I don't care."

"I don't care either" Blair's voice looked louder in the small space they were sharing. "As long as we are together, I could spend the rest of my life in the trunk of this very limo."

He laughed softly. "Let's hope we won't have to. I know you would probably hate it."

She giggled then she remained quiet for a few moments after his last affirmation. She was calming down and processing what had happened not much than one hour ago.

They had run as fast as they could. Run like she knew she hadn't run before in her life. And all of that just to avoid being caught and misunderstood because they were at the wrong place on the wrong time. Timing had never been their strong suit and it hadn't been merciful on the day she had been waiting for over six months either.

Blair was sure that he had planned something for that night, something she knew would leave her breathless. Too bad it was probably not going to happen. She would never know what he wanted to surprise her with; not that she minded. It could wait. She needed them to be done with this situation before she could focus on the pleasure and what would come next with Chuck.

"I'm so sorry this night didn't go as planned" he said at some point.

"You have nothing to excuse yourself for, Chuck. Really. I feel good. Not exactly great, but I am okay. And I'm sure things will turn out well for us. We have each other."

He felt a little guilty that he had let her be involved with the whole situation they were living that night. "We will always have each other. Even if things wi -"

"Everything is going to be alright" Blair tried to comfort him. "We'll find a way. We always do."

"That's true. But I still have to apologize. I know you were probably dreaming a different thing, but since we are here... are you able to turn your body to face me me?"

"What?" his question looked vague. If this was a seventeen year old Chuck Bass, she would have thought he was asking her to do something perverse.

"Wait" he unlocked his phone so that they now had a little light in the trunk and she could see his face if she would turn. "Are you able to do it now?"

"I think I am." Blair tried not to crumple her dress as she rolled on her side until she was facing him. "Ta-da."

Chuck grinned when he could finally face her, and she did the same. Then she also took her phone from her clutch and pressed a button to light it up. "Blair, I... I know this may sound sudden in this moment, but... I think it would actually save both of us." He said, leaving her there in confusion. It was harder to comprehend in the dark.

"What are you talking about... are you thinking -"

"Blair, let's get married. Now. In this very moment. Once this car stops, we are going to find someone who can marry us. I don't care who or where we do it, I just need to do it quickly."

She was totally speechless. "Get... married? Why didn't I think about it before. If we do it, we can't testify against each other. And if we don't get married soon, because of what happened tonight, we can't know where we'll be able to perform the ceremony."

He smirked in the dimming light of the trunk. "Totally my thought."

"It's the best idea you've had."

"Then are you going to say yes?"

"Yes. I mean, I do."

He helped her took off her necklace with the engagement ring and got a hold of it until he slid it on the fourth finger of her left hand, all of this in pure darkness and with the only source of light being his phone. Both smiled and Blair was speechless again when he pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss on the lips. Not a long kiss, but was enough to sweep her off her feet.

Once they parted a little to recompose themselves, Blair picked up her phone and started dialing a number she knew too well. And Chuck did the same.

"Hello. I think I need your help. Can you meet me in a few minutes? I'll tell you were. Get in your car. Alright. You got it." He said to someone on the phone.

"I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night, I'm aware you are jet lagged, but I need your help. I'll explain later, but I need you both to come, okay?" Blair echoed a few moments later.

They both shut their phones at the same time, and sighed.

"I called Jack. He's in town for some business, so he may be of help."

She looked proud. "I could reach Cyrus, he will come with my mother. He is a lawyer after all."

He nodded. "You did right calling Cyrus. He's the best lawyer around here."

"He is. And we're lucky he's also a Justice of the Peace."

"Seems like we are."

Blair grinned but then her expression suddenly changed when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Georgina. "_MET_, it says."

"Oh. Then we mustn't be far from it. Unless there is traffic at 1am."

"I'll send a text to Cyrus" she let him know.

"I'll warn Jack."

The following minutes were crucial. They would arrive to the MET and would have to be quick and hide as soon as they could before someone would see them and snap a picture to send to Gossip Girl. She had already wondered where they were while a lot was going on in Wall Street.

Next thing they knew, they were out of the limo. Arthur had had orders from Georgina to open the trunk to let them go out once they arrived there. The driver was nice not to ask why they were hiding there, after all it wasn't his job and Chuck knew he wouldn't say a thing.

Finally free from the darkness, they run inside of the museum. Hand in hand, they found the bathrooms and hid there to prepare for the next step.

"We were lucky that there was an event tonight, otherwise we couldn't have made it inside."

He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, although he knew that night was far from over. Blair noticed his anxiety and tried to ease his mind by squeezing his hand. He was looking at his feet and his eyes flew to her fingers when she did that, but he still not raised his head.

"It isn't too late to leave now. I'll tell Arthur to take you home if you want." He said, his voice cracking a little.

But Blair didn't want to hear the word 'leave' or 'go' if they weren't followed by _with me_."Chuck. Chuck, look at me." Her free hand cupped his cheek and made him look up at her for the the first time in the ten minutes they had been there. "I love you. There isn't any other place I would want to be right now. We are in this together."

He didn't look scared to her, he just looked... impatient. She knew he was always nervous when things had to happen. He seemed so sure of himself tonight, of what he had not done. Of his being innocent. She didn't want nor wished to leave him at the moment. She was involved too, and she wouldn't let him face things alone to protect her.

He sat down on the marble next to one of the sinks that big bathroom had, while Blair preferred to stay up and make a few calls. He wondered who she had contacted, nor that he minded. It was just something they could talk about until Jack and Cyrus would arrive.

"I had to arrange a few things" she eventually informed him. "I just called my mother." she said with a happy voice.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's right."

"She should be here soon. Oh here she -"

Blair was trailed off when Jack Bass entered the bathroom. "Hello, guys. You've done it big this time" he commented.

"Except we didn't do it." Blair interjected with a bitter tone.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing my nephew."

Blair rolled her eyes. "It's not the best moment to laugh."

"I'm sure. But you could really use a laugh until I get things done, because you will have to wait."

"How long will it take for you to arrange a license?" Chuck wondered.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe one day or two?"

"It didn't take that long when you gave me that liquor license a few years ago."

"Except it was fake" Blair reminded him.

Chuck's uncle shook his head. "It wasn't fake. It just needed a signature it didn't have. And needed to be registered, but I don't think you want to argue about that right now." He looked at his wristwatch. "I can call one of my friends at the city all. But I can't promise anything."

"Oh, you've got to promise us something." Blair told him with a bitchy voice.

"Hey, hey! I am human. I see what I can do. But don't count on me. I'm not sure this person will give me this license for today. It's Friday."

"Well, do your best, Jack!" Blair shouted a little before she recomposed herself. "We need this license to get married. Otherwise we won't be able to. And you know why we need to do it now."

Jack sighed and nodded his head. "I'll try to do my best."

"Good luck." Chuck wished him and extended his hand.

"No. Good luck to you." He shook hands with his nephew.

The same way he had come, Jack Bass had vanished behind the exit door. Chuck was sure his uncle would be able to get them a license in a few hours if he tried hard. They were from the same family, they got their things done quickly.

A half a hour later, Cyrus arrived to the MET with Eleanor. "Oh my God, Blair!" she hugged her daughter when she saw her. "The news can't really be serious."

"I'm sorry they are, mother."

"But why did you leave, you aren't guilty of any crime!"

"We were on the scene, we could be well accused before anybody else... even before the person who did what he did." Chuck told Eleanor.

Blair's mother turned to her future son-in-law and her voice was so regretful when she spoke. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Charles."

"Yeah. Thank you." His voice was detached.

Blair felt like she wanted to hug him now, but it wouldn't be the right moment yet. She had still not comforted him for what had just happened and thought she would do it later.

Cyrus' voice broke the solemn silence of the room. "I think I can perform your wedding ceremony. But I still need a license so that your marriage will be validated by the laws of the state of New York."

"Chuck's uncle went to get one."

"Perfect!" Cyrus' happy tone kicked in. "One thing to remove from the to-do list."

"You still need a lot of things, though" Eleanor interjected. "Like, wedding bands. And Blair, you surely don't want to get married with a velvet dress, will you."

"Mother, the dress is not important."

"Maybe not now, but in five years you'll look at your wedding pictures and you'll ask yourself why you didn't listen to my suggestion today."

Blair looked at Chuck. He simply grinned. "I think your mother is right, Blair. You should get a new dress for the wedding. And a bouquet. Someone can buy wedding bands for us."

Eleanor agreed. "I'll help you find what you need, honey. You don't have to worry. And you'll have Dorota do your hair and refresh your make up. I'll go get these things now."

She seemed satisfied. "Thank you, mother."

"I'd do everything for you, my child." Eleanor said, then she kissed Blair's forehead and left with Cyrus. They would see them very soon, they hoped.

Chuck and Blair remained alone again. "Do you think we should tell this to somebody else?" Blair asked.

"Like who?"

"I am not sure... Lily? Nate?"

"I've already called Nate. He is coming. I don't know on which side Lily stands so maybe... no."

Blair smiled and got closer to the sink he was still sitting upon. "She will definitely come."

"How do you know?" he frowned.

She took his hand as she spoke. "She told me herself at the party that it was over for her. She said she couldn't handle what Bart was hiding anymore, so she asked for divorce."

"She wouldn't need that anymore." He looked away, making a little bitter smile.

"Chuck. She's on your side now."

Chuck sighed and as a reflex kissed her lips and hugged her. "Maybe this day will end soon."

...

Blair's mother came two hours later with Dorota. The duo had brought Blair's gown and shoes and what they needed to fix the make up and the hair. The hours were passing slowly but at least it was almost dawn, Jack could have got the license in a few hours time.

Nate had meanwhile arrived too around 5am. Chuck had well thought of calling him to ask for a tuxedo because Blair had wanted him to wear something appropriate too. Not that she minded the suit he was wearing, but she thought he needed a piece that would match her gown.

The guys had gone to another toilette while the women had remained in the original one.

"So you are getting married, man." Nate said to Chuck, who was lost in his own thoughts.

He grinned at his best friend. "It seems like it. And you're out of jail."

Nate nodded. "Thanks to you and Blair. I can't believe Bart accused me on purpose and used one of his men to get me in trouble."

"He is that manipulative. I mean, _was_." He said the last word with indifference.

"I'm so sorry about that, man." Nate put a hand over his friend's shoulder as a comfort.

Chuck smiled. "No problem."

"Well, aren't you getting prepared? It's not 6 yet but if you want to perform this in the morning, you need to wear your suit now."

"I'm waiting for the license. Jack just texted me saying that his friend at the town hall opened the office just for him. The documents should be ready in a few hours, so we can wait here."

"But this is a museum after all... wouldn't people get suspicious?"

"Nate, we live in New York. There are people dressed inappropriately from day to night. No one is gonna be suspicious of us wearing fancy clothes."

"True." Nate agreed. They spend the next three hours talking about random things to kill the time.

Chuck got a little anxious when he heard footsteps next to the bathroom door and he hid in one of the vacant toilets, but in the end he and Nate figured it was just Cyrus. He demanded them both to go to the other bathroom where Blair was with Dorota and Eleanor. It was a little after 9am.

"Is there something wrong? Do we have to leave this place?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, Charles. You can stay but you can't have your wedding here. It's forbidden by one of the rules of the museum. We'll have to ask for the permission if you want to get married in this place and I think it may take weeks." Cyrus explained them. "I can't intercede for this, I'm sorry."

"What? This can't be possible! I've seen a few couples getting married here. On Google. They were nobodies. I don't think they wouldn't let us marry here." Blair said, upset by the news.

Cyrus tried to comfort her. "I'm very disappointed by this rule, Blair. But it's the law. We can't go against the law considering the position you two are in right now."

Blair sighed and sat down on a little ugly sofa that was in the bathroom. "We need to find a new place before it's too late. We need to get out of this place."

"Sweetie, let us look for it while you and Charles wait for the license here." Eleanor offered.

She nodded and tried not to cry, although it was a hard task to accomplish. She wanted to get married to Chuck before the police could find them and she wanted to do it soon. Blair's mother caressed her cheek before she left with Cyrus and Nate.

And then they were alone again. She still hadn't worn her wedding dress but her hair and make up were done. He had yet to get changed too.

"I can't believe there's this stupid rule" Blair complained, standing up from the sofa.

Chuck shrugged. "I didn't know about it either. And this place looked safe, and it would be harder to look for us. By not letting us marry here, they lessen our time to have this privilege."

"I think we're going to make it, eventually. It's not that worries me."

"Then what it is?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, probably thinking about various things at the moment. "I just wanted it to be here of all places. Just... that. The MET and the steps have always been one of my favorite places in Manhattan. I just thought that getting married here would've been great."

He grinned, reaching her. "Did you want our wedding to be here?"

"Here or near the duckpond in Central Park. But the pond was actually where I wanted my wedding to be if I would have married Nate, so it's excluded a priori. I've always wanted our wedding to be at somewhere classical, mythical, erudite place. That could fit with the way we are."

"Then we had to get married at Victrola" he suggested, but Blair made a disappointed face.

"That's another side of us that we'll always have inside." She giggled. "It's not very Upper East Side to have a wedding in a burlesque club."

"Yes, but we are unusual."

"We've never been regular people. And we won't stop now." Blair commented.

Chuck smirked and got tremendously close to her. He felt the instinct to do something, not caring of the outcomes and the place where they were and had to remain for a little while at least.

His hand went to open Blair's long robe and revealed her black lace slip that she had under her previous dress. She had the goosebumps once his hand grabbed her by the hip and pulled her into a long, shaking, kiss. Blair replied to the kiss eagerly, grabbing the back of his hair and holding his cheek with the other hand.

None of them thought that their future spouse would stop easily. They didn't know when it would be the next time, if one of them or both would have to be separated due to accusation trials that may follow. They needed to have all of each other and couldn't waste any moments.

Her mouth trailed kisses on his cheeks and neck while his experienced hand was all over her hips, moving nervously to grab every inch of her body that he could. He guided her towards the door of a bathroom and the two closed inside.

Blair remembered all the times they had had sex in one of those toilettes. It wasn't the first time there. Every time they had gone to the MET as a couple and two years before when they were having their friends with benefits phase, they felt as if they had to mark that territory.

It didn't matter the place was public and God knew how many people had used those bathrooms before them. When they were hungry of each other, there was nothing to stop them from having the best of each other in the weirdest of places. He still remembered how she was turned on while having sex at the museum because art was surrounding her.

Chuck's trousers went down easily as much as Blair's panties. And when he thrust into her, she could feel how loaded for more and more he was, despite none of them had gotten any sleep and regained strength to face the dawn.

His trail of kisses seemed never ending, same as her gentle hand passing through his hair. They didn't want to let go of each other, now or never.

A deep hug ended their moments of peace and hunger of each other. "I think it's time for me to dress up" she said, getting away from him and opening the door to get out of the toilet.

"I hope I didn't ruin your hair."

Blair looked up and smirked, then glanced at herself in the mirror. "You thankfully did not."

Chuck kissed her again, his hands traveled on her back in circles. The moment would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for someone demanding their attention.

"Serena... what are you doing here?"

"My mother called me this morning saying you two were in trouble." She shrugged, trying to appear distant and not completely succeeding. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Blair didn't know what to answer, but she didn't want to be rude. "I think everything is done."

"I see. But there must be something I can help you with." Serena offered.

Chuck thought Blair was going to give her another sharp reply so he tried to intervene. "Why don't you pick up her bouquet? I think Eleanor still hasn't ordered it."

"No. No. No. Chuck. It's bad luck if I get two bouquets at my wedding."

He rolled his eyes, his attempt had failed. "Alright, no bouquet, Serena. Anyway, I'm going to get prepared. If you'll excuse me."

"Chuck." Serena called, making him turn before he was about to leave the room. "Put your shirt into your trousers." Her expression was of disapprobation.

He nodded with a grin and then left the girls by themselves. Serena didn't know he had to change suit anyway so it didn't matter.

Blair closed her robe noticing that she had also clothes out of place, then Serena got more inside of the room, making the space look smaller than it was. It was breathlessly and not in the good meaning of the word.

The silence was awkward, so Serena thought well of breaking it. "So... you're getting married again?"

"So it seems." Blair answered a little cold.

"B, you know I'm always on your side. No matter what happened."

"You haven't been much on my side during the last few months" the brunette questioned.

Serena bit her lip. "Things have... changed a lot during the past few weeks. I'm not with Steven anymore despite his efforts to get me back. I'm trying to be a better person and find the right path. I've been through a lot lately, we both have. But this doesn't mean we have to lose ourselves along the way."

"When you preferred that seventeen year old psycho bitch I was out of myself. I was angry. Not as much as when I saw that sex tape at Cotillion."

The blonde bit her lip. "That just... happened. It was a long time ago. You forgave me when we were in high school and me and Nate had a thing, I wish you could forgive me for this. You are my best friend, Blair. It always comes back to us in the end. And you're getting married with Chuck now, what you've always dreamed to do. I wish I could be by your side."

"All the hurt, the lies, the betrayals... promise me, we'll try not to do those things anymore." Blair said with a little grin.

Serena managed a smile and then hugged her friend. "This is the dawn of a new era. I am so happy for you right now."

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you too, S. I know we've hurt each other so much, but maybe we can start from scratch and try again?" She recoiled back from that hug.

"Hey, your make up will ruin if you cry!" Serena said, realizing late that she was crying too.

Both of them laughed. "I know what you can do for me, S. Be my bridesmaid."

"It will be a pleasure."

…

"You are beautiful, Blair. Spectacular. I swear, if I didn't know it took me just a few hours to arrange that dress and everything you are wearing, I would be proud of myself anyway." Eleanor commented, looking at her daughter's outfit.

"Dress is beautiful, Miss Blair. And ring so sparkly! Finally on your finger." Dorota said.

Blair smiled. "Speaking of rings, have you found our wedding bands?"

"We did. And they are fabulous. But they are not the best we could find, so maybe you'll have to buy new ones later."

"Thanks. They will be okay." Blair was satisfied of her mother and the job she had done today, that she hugged her unexpectedly. "I love you, mother."

Eleanor caressed Blair's back as they hugged each other. "I love you too, my child. And I wish you all the best of luck today."

The two women parted and they were a little teary. Dorota was as well.

"Serena is going to be here with the bouquet soon."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ladies" the trio was distracted by Cyrus knocking on the door and then entering the room they were in. "But someone called Georgina just phoned me and told me that Chuck's uncle just got your license."

Blair smiled and so did Dorota and Eleanor.

"We better go outside of this bathroom. Is getting pretty claustrophobic."

Blair's mother offered her arm and they walked away followed by Dorota who took all the things that belonged to Blair with her. There were a lot of people in the museum at that time. It was an early morning and people were surely enjoying it.

Blair spotted Chuck soon. He was dressed in white, and he shined among the people that were around him. He turned quickly and without knowing that she was there. He was still too far from her and he had just acknowledged her presence in the hallway where they were.

When she finally reached him, he smirked and took a look at her from head to toe.

"You look ravishing."

Blair blushed at his words and locked eyes with him. "Not as much as you."

"Charles, you weren't supposed to see her now" Eleanor complained a few paces behind.

He shrugged. "I think we all know our wedding won't be a traditional one."

"I don't mind a little tradition." Blair's mother replied. "This is why I've got something for you, Blair. You need something borrowed and something old. I've already got you something blue, which is your dress. And something new" she lowered her voice when she said that. "You're hiding it under your gown. But you also need something else."

Eleanor took a bracelet from her handbag and gave it to her to wear it under the sleeve of her sparkly gown. "Mother, it's beautiful. I've always loved this bracelet."

"And now you can wear it, my dear. Along with this pair of earrings I'm gonna lend you." She gave her daughter a pair of silver earrings to wear. They were perfect.

"We're running out of time, come on!" Cyrus told them and they all moved.

The group started walking until they reached the secondary exit, the one that let them out in Central Park instead of the street.

Chuck and Blair didn't know where the others were taking them until they stopped right in front of the famous Bethesda Fountain, where the lake of the park was situated. They found Jack and Georgina waiting for them under the Bethesda terrace. Lily was also with them and they spotted Dan and Serena few paces close.

Chuck greeted Jack first. "Thank you for keeping your promise." The men shook hands.

"For once in my life when I had to do something for my nephew, hadn't I." Jack smiled.

"All of this thanks to me." Georgina's voice was bitter. "I bribed that man."

"Yes, you did. But I gave him the money."

Georgina eyed Jack with annoyance. The two didn't seem to bear each other much. "Whatever."

Chuck saw Lily few steps behind his uncle. She was smiling at him. He didn't need words to communicate with her, he just needed to do one little thing. A hug. His stepmother hugged him warmly like he knew she hadn't done before. "I'm so happy for you, Charles. Really happy."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I could not miss my son's wedding." She grinned. "Everything is gonna be fine."

While Chuck was with his adored stepmother, Blair went where Serena and Dan were staying. Dan was holding Blair's bouquet to her surprise. "I didn't think you would come." She told him as he passed her the perfect bouquet of white peonies he was carrying.

He shrugged. "I just thought I had to make amends, that is all."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Serena just smiled at her before she walked back where Cyrus was. "We need to hurry, guys. Come here."

Blair walked in front of Chuck who was already turned towards her, with Serena, Nate, Jack and Dan on his side, while Eleanor, Dorota and Lily were at hers. Cyrus started reciting the classic words an officer says at weddings a few seconds later.

"Can we skip to the I do part?" Chuck asked, and Blair agreed.

"Yeah, it would be better. I hear the sound of a siren coming closer." Cyrus nodded. "Alright then. Charles Bartholomew Bass, do you take Blair Cornelia Waldorf as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chuck took the ring to give to Blair from a little box Jack was holding. Then he proceeded to give it to her. "Of course I do, and I would take you every single day of my life." Chuck replied while he slid the wedding band next to Blair's engagement ring.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, do you take Charles Bartholomew Bass as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I'm yours and you're mine, Chuck Bass. Always and forever." Blair said and did the same with Chuck's wedding ring.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cyrus said those words all in a rush because they could hear sirens close.

Chuck licked his lips before he pulled Blair in his embrace and dipped to kiss her. She felt as if she was about to hit the floor, but it was just her imagination and dizziness. His kiss was vehement and eager, he knew this may be the last time for a while if things wouldn't go well for them.

The kiss was great, passionate, and everyone clapped their hands when they were done. Even Dan who had seemed to despise Chuck so much in the latest few years. Serena snapped a picture to send to Gossip Girl and for posterity.

Chuck didn't have the time to recoil back that his arm was literally caught by a hand.

"Chuck Bass, you have to follow us to the police station immediately." The police officer said. "And Ms Waldorf will have to come with us too."

"They're not going anywhere without us" Eleanor said, and Cyrus and Lily nodded.

"We're coming with you." Lily added, then they left the terrace with the police officers.

…

"We've already told you what you wanted to hear" Blair said for the second time. "There is nothing more we need to say."

"I appreciate your clarification, Ms Waldorf, but it's not enough. You were there, on the crime scene. You saw everything but you can't say where did that person you're claiming wanted to do you and Mr Bass harm, went?" The police officer asked. "And why did you both escape?"

Cyrus took a step ahead next to Blair. "Blair, you can not answer if you don't want to."

She sighed. "Like I said, we were threatened by this man. He made me go there on the rooftop with him, he tricked me! If it wouldn't have been for Chuck, I would be the one lying on the ground."

Chuck was frowning from behind her, with his hand on his temples. He was anxious and tired, a bad mix. But he had to keep up. At least one thing had been done, they were married.

"But Mr Bass right here was seen arguing with his father a few hours before. How do you explain this?"

Blair was about to bite her lip. She wasn't sure of what to say to be convincing. She wouldn't tell the officers that they run so that they could get married before they'd be taken away. "I'll say nothing. Chuck Bass is my husband now, I can avoid to comment." She showed him her left hand.

The police officer was rather annoyed. "Alright, alright." He said, and exchanged a glance with his co-worker and then sat back down in his chair.

"You know that if none of you talks, you may spend the night here? You may never seen each other for a while, Ms Waldorf." The other man said. He was more bitter and cold.

At that point, Chuck stood up and sighed. "It's true that my father and I had an argument." He started to say, both Blair and Cyrus looked at him with attentive eyes, they wanted to stop him. "And everyone around here is aware that has never run good blood between us despite being related. But I wasn't the one who pushed him off that building."

The man nodded, but he didn't look satisfied. "But. Like my co-worker asked you, why did you both run away? Huh? It's not like you weren't the first person we would have gone to, Mr Bass. Actually, you are the first. You have many reasons to kill your own father."

Chuck tightened his fist and was about to answer back if not for Cyrus interrupting.

"It's enough." Cyrus said, his tone was firm and angry. "Isn't it too much for today, officer? They've told you already what their involvement is."

The police officer who was standing up shrugged, then he sat down next to his co-worker. "Yes. But they aren't going anywhere until they give me an acceptable story."

Blair turned to Chuck who had sunk back into his chair. He was exhausted, and so was she. She managed a little smile directed to him, and they locked eyes but his face was blank and with no input. She was sure he was numb. She couldn't wait for that to end.

A few minutes passed and they were woken up from the silence when they heard their phones ringing. Blair's quick gesture was taking hers and check who it was, although she was sure she knew who could have been.

_I couldn't start my morning better with all of these news. First of all, I wanted to congratulate with two of our dearest UES people. I can't believe you've finally made it! And what a perfect timing. If you are afraid the news is fake, fear not. They are totally legit. Longtime lovebirds C and B have finally tied the knot this morning in Central Park. I can hear you saying 'FINALLY' from my computer screen, and my reaction is the same. But uh, oh! They didn't have the time to put a ring on their fingers that they were put bigger ones around their wrists. Okay, I'm exaggerating now. There weren't handcuffs involved to their roleplay displeasure, but cops were indeed. Boo, they ruined the party! And this is why I want to do something for you, my dearest newlyweds. Check your in box. Consider this my gift. As for you, my readers... till death do us apart. xoxo_

Once she stopped reading Gossip Girl's headline, Blair got an email and so did Chuck. There was something attached. Both officers looked at them suspiciously.

"You can't use your phones. You've gotta put it back in your pocket, Ms."

Blair's eyes lightened. "Even if I tell you I've got proofs we are not guilty?"

"What is that?"

"A security video. It was taken last night on the rooftop of the hotel. One of our friends got a hold of it." Chuck stood up and showed the phone to the police officers. He was smiling.

The police officers sent the video to their laptop and analyzed it. "Oh my God... look." One of them said, and the other nodded. "This footage changes a lot of things."

…

Later that night, Chuck and Blair were celebrating. They were at the Empire Hotel, and everyone was there. Nate, Serena, Lily, Dan, Jack, Dorota, Eleanor and Cyrus. Even Georgina had decided to remain and party with them.

There were a lot of bottles of champagne around them and people they didn't even know were called to party for free.

"And this is for my greatest step dad, Cyrus Rose" Blair said with her glass raised. "We wouldn't have made it without your help." Cyrus hugged Blair tightly and then broke the embrace to her protest. "Not enough!" Blair said, and her stepfather was happy to hug her again.

"Thanks to each one of you who helped us today, even the ones I never thought would" Chuck added, looking at Dan, Georgina and Jack in particular.

"You have to thank I had nothing better to do, Chuck." Georgina teased with a smirk, and Chuck rolled his eyes.

Everyone was handed another glass of champagne when surprisingly two waiters took a trailer with a light blue cake on it. Both newlyweds were speechless, they hadn't asked for a cake at all and weren't expecting one.

"This is great" Blair commented.

"We couldn't have a wedding without cake, my dear." Eleanor told Blair. "Come on, cut the first slice together!"

Chuck took the big knife that was situated next to the cake and Blair put her hand on his so that they would both be able to cut a slice of cake together. After they did it, he left the knife on the trailer and put his arm around her so that they could kiss. It was a kiss of relief, of freedom. They could hear their friends and families clapping hands.

After everyone had had their piece of cake, Serena demanded they danced. They didn't mind dancing, they loved dancing, above all if it was under the sheets. But that night they would perform a slower dance in public, their first as husband and wife.

Blair put her head on his shoulder while they danced to a calm music in the background. "I'm so tired, but this day has been really great."

"This day has been absolutely fantastic." He agreed.

"Yes. Fabulous. I can't wait for everyone to go so that we can finally be alone."

"Sounds ugly to say, but I'm of the same advice. I'm exhausted."

"This day has been the longest of my existence, but I will never regret all of the hours we've spent awake." Blair said, meaning every word. "To make it."

"Thank you for staying by my side" he said with a timid voice. "And still being here."

Blair raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You don't have to thank me for that. You don't have to thank me for anything. I love you, Chuck. I knew things would go well for us today but even if they were going to get worse, I wouldn't have left you."

"Needless to say I feel the same about you. I love you, Mrs Blair Waldorf Bass."

She blinked for a second and blushed. "It's the first time you've called me like that today. I like it."

"Good. Because now you're stuck with me and I won't stop calling you like that, Mrs Bass."

Blair smirked at him and then she gave him another deep and longer kiss, which he exchanged eagerly.

Once the dances were over, their friends seemed ready to leave and go back to their homes, to Chuck and Blair's happiness.

"Congratulations again, man." Nate shook hands with his best friend and hugged Blair. "You've got yourself the best girl on the Upper East Side."

"I sure did." Chuck nodded and glanced at Blair, making her blush again.

Georgina and Jack also congratulated to their surprise, and they left the wedding party together. Something told both of them that maybe they didn't totally dislike each other like the seemed to. They would find out if something could start in the near future.

Then it was time for Serena and Dan to say goodbye. The blonde hugged her best friend and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy for you, B. You deserve this."

"Seems like I finally got what I wanted" Blair shrugged, looking at Chuck with loving eyes. "And so did you! Are you back with Humphrey?"

"Not definitely back but, huh, we are on the good path to." Serena giggled and then left with Dan.

Now only Lily, Cyrus and Eleanor were left. The trio of parents wanted to say goodbye to them together, apparently.

"Well, then. Looks like the party is over for us." Eleanor said, winking at Blair who understood what she meant subtly.

"I hope you've had a good time. And thanks for everything, today was perfect and it wouldn't have been possible without your help" Chuck thanked Lily and his new mother and father in law.

"Anything for you and Blair, Charles. You know how much we love you." Lily said.

Eleanor took something from her bag and gave it to Blair. It was an envelope. "We love you so much that we thought you needed to have these. Open it."

Blair opened the white, large envelope to find two tickets inside. "Mother, these are... thank you." She said and showed them to Chuck. "Thank you to all of you. This day couldn't end in a better way" Blair hugged her mother, Cyrus and her new mother in law.

"It isn't a wedding without a honeymoon!" Cyrus exclaimed happily.

"Thank you for everything, Lily. Eleanor and Cyrus. We can't be enough thankful to you. We'll find a way to show you how thankful we are for everything you've helped us with."

"Don't be silly, Chuck. If we did it, it means we love you. Both. I'm sure you'll make my daughter happy and that is what is most important to me."

Chuck smiled to Eleanor. "I promise I will."

"Then bon voyage!" Eleanor greeted them again and left with Cyrus.

The couple was left with Lily. "I will wait for you both at my house once you feel to come. In one month, one week... when you feel like it. I want to make up the time we lost."

"We'll come to visit once we come back from the cruise." Chuck promised to her.

"I can't wait. Now go, your cruise liner is going to leave in a few hours." Lily kissed her son's cheek and smiled at Blair before she also disappeared behind the exit door.

Chuck looked at Blair then. He offered her his right hand for her to take with her left. She eagerly took it and he kissed the finger where her wedding band and engagement ring were lying, before they both walked away, directed to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors opened, Chuck effortlessly took her in his arms. She grinned at him, happy that he was acting traditional for once. They got inside of his suite while he was kissing her hard before he let her get on her feet again. "Welcome home, Mrs Bass."

Blair smirked at him and took his hand to lead him to his bedroom. "Thank you, Mr Bass. Do you mind if we check each one of your rooms?"

"Do you still have strength to do that? You are such a super woman, Mrs Bass." He smirked, getting inside of his room and letting her push him on his bed and came over him. "And kinky."

"What can I say, I love being in control" Blair shrugged, then she closed the distance between them and kissed his lips vehemently, ending up undressed for the second time that day.

In the end, they had made it. They had gotten married and had the perfect wedding party they could have dreamed of, thanks to their friends and family. They couldn't have asked for better things from life, now they just wanted to start their life together as husband and wife and create their own legacy. The rest could wait.

…

Author's Note: I really hope this was a good spec for what may happen between the end of episodes 6.09 and 6.10. I'm really excited for the stories coming up and can't wait to see how they'll be developed on the show and C&B's happy ending.


End file.
